Shadow
by hiya-exclamationpoint
Summary: Ash "dies" in an explosion. His pokemon disappeared. A school was built to honor him. 3 years later, a boy named Shadow and his sister enroll into the school. 1st fic. Paranoia equals T-rating. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:  
Hiya! This is my first story on this site. I've been working on this story for a little while (not really...) so this might not be of very good quality, though I (tried to) make sure that my grammar and stuff was O.K.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you might recognize. If it seems even vaguely familiar, I probably don't own it.  
**

* * *

_A and P Trainers' School_

_Founded by Brock Slate, Misty Waterflower, _

_And Prof. Samuel Oak  
_

_In honor of Ash Ketchum and Pikachu_

"Wow, they made a school for us..." "Pika..." "..."

A young man, looking at about the age of seventeen, a pikachu, and a young girl, about fourteen years old, were standing at the sign carved into the wall of the gate for the A and P Trainers' School.

The young man wore a black hooded cloak that covered his whole being, despite the heat, only his face and a few locks of jet black hair visible beneath his hood. On the back of the cloak was a yellow lightning bolt symbol. His chocolate colored eyes were shaded behind a pair of sunglasses. On his shoulder was the pikachu.

The girl was dressed more casually. She wore a red and white themed outfit with a green outline of a triangle on her white tank top and a red-on-white cap jammed on top of her black wavy hair with red ends that was tied in a low side ponytail. She too wore sunglasses to shield her amber eyes.

The gate was closed right now, but now for long. Soon, people from ages six to sixty were streaming in past the now-open gate. Most people took no notice to the three strange figures, and those who did were intimidated by the older teen. When the waves of students and faculty (now just students) decreased to a trickle, the strange group slowly followed inside the school grounds.

_*RRRIINNNGG* _A young man about seventeen years old with blonde hair and wearing a green scarf and orange and white polo came barreling in just as the second bell rang.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!"

The new person ran straight at the cloaked man before anyone could react, and though the pikachu managed to leap into the girl's arms, the two others weren't as lucky. Both people ended up on the ground.

The blonde person got up impossibly quickly while rubbing his forehead. "Wow… That hasn't happened in a long time… Hey, you! I'm gonna fine you for knocking me down, and you better pay up in ten seconds! Ten-nine-eight-sev— huh?"

The blonde guy stopped when he saw the other one give him a glare that could even make Arceus cower in fear, even though he was on the ground. The guy on the ground slowly got up and now towered over the blonde guy. The guy that just stood up seemed to reach into a pocket or something (as far as anyone could tell through the cloak) and pulled out…

* * *

**And here is the end of this very short chapter. Hopefully they will get longer and have a better plot or whatever. I already know what that guy's gonna pull out, but you're welcome to guess all you want! I'm almost sure that you know who the two guys were, but if not, eh, you'll see. Also, you can guess who that girl is. Please _REVIEW_ and tell me what you want to be added in this story, what needs to be improved ('cause obviously there are things that I don't exactly like how I wrote it but I don't really know how to fix them), or a guess to one of the things above. If you hated it, tell me why, and I'll try to fix it in the next chapter.**

**Bye  
From hiya!**

**P.S. I'm probably going to make a bunch of tiny revisions that you won't be able to notice in these chapters, so if you see me update this, nothing much changed...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do you_ really_ think I own Pokemon? No? Didn't think so.

* * *

… A penny. The cloaked person flicked the penny at the blonde person, and amazingly, the blonde person got knocked down (again) by the force behind the penny when it connected with his forehead. In the background, the girl and the pikachu sweatdropped.

_Step, step, step_

The blonde person tried to melt into the ground as the cloaked figure's shadow loomed over him. The cloaked person bent down and picked up the penny lying next to the blonde person.

Soon, a smile appeared on the cloaked person's face. "Here, this is the fine you wanted, right?" He stood up and offered a helping hand to the one on the ground.

"Hehe... sorry if I scared you or something. The name's Shadow. And you must be Barry, right? Son of the famous Palmer?"

The blonde person, now known as Barry, puffed out his chest proudly and and pointed his thumb at himself. "Yep! Sure am!"

He jabbed a finger at Shadow. "And I wasn't scared! You just, er, startled me! Yeah, that's it! That was a dirty trick you pulled back there! I oughta-"

His rant was cut short due to the electricity sparking off of the pikachu's cheeks (which leaped to the ground next to Shadow when it sensed a possible threatened state of its trainer).

"It's alright buddy," Shadow said to the pikachu. Immediately, the pikachu "shut off" its electricity. "He isn't really threatening, more like... hyper, or something."

At that, Barry started waving his arms around furiously. "Whaddya mean 'isn't really threatening'...!" (and some more yelling)

"See, not threatening at all," Shadow said to his pikachu. Barry facefaulted, as the girl, who was watching the whole time, just sweatdropped.

"Anyway," Shadow continued, "me, Silvia, and Pikachu need to get going now. Judging by the fact that no one else is out here besides us, I'd say that class has already started. I'd recommend that you went along as well, since it seems that you go to this school. I think I just heard the late bell ring."

It was true. Not a single person was outside except for the three humans and the pikachu.

.

.

"GAH! You're right! Outta my way! I gotta get to class!" The only things that Barry left were a dust cloud shaped like him and a rather strong breeze.

The remaining trio (including Pikachu) sweatdropped before following Barry into the school at a much more reasonable pace.

When Shadow and the gang got inside the school, Barry was long gone. Some dust was still in the process of settling.

* * *

_'He moves fast, doesn't he?'_ Shadow thought.

_'Yeah, tell me about it.'_

Shadow jumped. "Gah! Lahs, I told you not to do that!" He looked wide-eyed at Silvia, who giggled behind her hand silently.

"_Aww... You're no fun..._"

* * *

Currently, the trio was wandering the halls, looking for the main office, when they heard sounds of a battle going on in the room just before them...

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" a feminine voice yelled.

"Roserade, Solarbeam!" another, more masculine, voice countered.

It seemed that the powerful attacks met because suddenly the door was blown off its hinges and dark smoke billowed outward. A third voice, also feminine, shouted angrily at the first two voices.

"MAY! DREW! THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME THIS WEEK THAT YOU'VE BLOWN THE DOOR OFF!"

"Sorry, Soledad..." the first two voices, May and Drew, chimed guiltily.

Shadow, Silvia, and Pikachu moved towards the doorway to see what was going on. They saw a girl with mid-length brown hair tied in a low ponytail. She wore a red, short sleeved shirt with a pokeball symbol at the lower left corner, and navy blue biker shorts with green stripes running down the sides.

Next to the girl was a boy with slightly messy lime green hair. He wore a black long sleeved shirt covered by a purple short sleeved jacket, and light green pants.

The women standing in front of May and Drew had waist length pink hair. She wore an orange, long sleeved, collared shirt with a red belt around her waist, and a red, knee length skirt. Instead of her usually kind expression, she had one of annoyance and anger.

They were standing on a stage by a battlefield. The door wasn't the only thing that needing fixing. Cracks and craters marred the field, with several large boulders sticking up here and there. Bleachers surrounded the stage, and several other students were sitting there, watching. Most of them looked around eleven to thirteen years old, so this was probably a class for intermediate level trainers. Above the stage was a screen showing pictures of the two battling people, with yellow bars below the pictures, which indicated that the two were having a contest battle.

The two pokemon that were battling, one looking somewhat like a chicken with long legs and the other looking like a bouquet of roses, looked down as they trudged up next to their trainers. They called out their names quietly as an apology for knocking off the door, and for sending the battlefield to ruin.

The woman, Soledad, rubbed her temples and spoke with a strained voice. "We can't use this battlefield anymore, and all the others are either being used or getting repaired. There's still half an hour left of class, and we can't just keep doing a bunch of appeals the whole time..." she sank to her knees and wailed "... I don't know what to do!"

Shadow, who had stepped inside and watched the whole thing, spoke up. "I could fix the battlefield for you."

Everyone else in the room seemed surprised or shocked at his presence.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Soledad asked.

"Even I ask that question,"he muttered to himself. To everyone else, he said" You can call me Shadow.

He gestured to Pikachu, and them Silvia. "This is my partner, Pikachu, and my sister, Silvia."

The brunette girl walked up to Shadow, with the green haired boy trailing behind her, and stuck out her hand. "My name's May, and Grasshead over here is Drew, my boyfriend."

Shadow ignored the murderous looks directed at him from Drew and shook May's hand. Soledad also came up and introduced herself.

"I'm Soledad. I'm the teacher of this coordinator class. As for fixing the field, it's very generous of you to offer to fix it, but it would take a miracle to fix this field before class ends."

Shadow smirked, and then pulled out three pokeballs. "One miracle coming up."

Out of the pokeballs came a larger-than-average charizard, a gallade, and a blastoise, which was wearing sunglasses.

"Gallade, lift the rocks up with Psychic. Charizard, fly up" Shadow ordered.

A blue glow surrounded the rocks as they floated in the air. Dust flew as Charizard flapped up over the field.

"Brace yourselves, everyone. It's going to get pretty hot in here."

* * *

AN: Yes I changed May's outfit and kept Drew's and Soledad's the same. Why? I felt like it…  
YAY! Longer-ish chapter! Not quite the 3000 words that one of you suggested, but I'll work on that. Thank you for the reviews! Even if some made me feel like I should give up on writing this for a while, I was surprised that some actually _favorited_ this thing. Sorry for the REALLY late update for a 1000 word story, but with school and everything, I probably won't update again until summer vacation…


	3. Notice

Hello. Sorry that this isn't an actual chapter. I didn't like how this story was going, so I'll restart it again later. Also, right now, I'm working on another story, probably a one-shot, about Ash and Iris (it's not negaishipping right now, but who knows).

In the rewrite, I plan on having Ash lose his memory. I might make a prologue about that explosion that was in the summary. There might not be contestshipping in it, but we'll see. If you have any ideas that you want in the new version, review or PM me about them.


End file.
